Obvious
by sherlollybloom
Summary: Sherlock and Molly were together, they just had to be. They acted too much like a couple to not be. But they weren't. I wonder why that is.


**Here's a little one-shot for your consumption! This idea popped into my head, I am bored out of my mind, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Sherlock and its characters are the property of the BBC and Moftiss, not me (unfortunately).**

Everyone they knew had noticed. It was just so _obvious._

Sherlock was so in love with Molly it was obscene, and she was just as bad, even if she was able to hide it a bit better.

They acted just like a couple. And not even the type of couple everyone would have expected of them! They acted like the most PDA-prevalent and lovey-dovey couple you could think of. And the thing was, they weren't even an _actual_ couple.

John was getting sick of feeling the urge to cover his daughter's eyes while in the company of two of her godparents. Honestly, it was just indecent the way the two of them acted. Of course, if he could have Mary back, he would be just as affectionate as Sherlock and Molly were.

Mrs. Hudson would just look at them, occasionaly sigh, and say, "Oh, to be young again!"

Mike Stamford had on several occasions walked into the morgue or lab only to see them standing much too close together to be considered appropriate and talking animatedly with each other and then they would stare into each other's eyes with so much love and longing that it was disgusting to even the most romantics, meaning even Mike couldn't stand to watch it.

Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan had also observed them on several occasions talking excitedly over a corpse. And then Sherlock would go to Molly, give her a rather loud kiss on the forehead and then waltz out of the morgue with a hop in his step.

They had to be a couple. They just _had to be_. But whenever confronted about it, they would both just confusedly say that they were just friends. No one believed it though.

Then _IT_ happened.

John walked into Baker Street and noticed something off. Sherlock was playing violin. That in and of itself wasn't unusual, but the tune was. It was slow and mournful. It sung of heartbreak and longing and desperation. It was a tune John knew well. After everything with Mary it had been so intense he didn't know how to go on.

When he walked into 221B, Sherlock stopped playing.

"Why is our relationship doomed, John?" He knew Sherlock was talking about Molly. He just knew. He didn't know how to answer though.

"Well, Sherlock, it'd be easier to give advice if you would tell me what is going on between you two."

"I- We have an agreement. It's safer for us to not be together. Safer for her. I won't have her getting hurt on my watch. She agreed that it was for the best after some confrontation. Therefore, we are not together."

John honestly didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't argue the logic. But he also knew that you can't waste a chance with the one you love. Not in this life. It's too sort and brutal to not have the one you love most there with you.

"Sherlock, remember when I told you to go after Irene Adler? Yeah, I was a right idiot to say that. Not when that sweet beautiful woman loves you and wants to be with you! You don't give this up. Not that easily. You two belong to each other. You are each other's other half. And I know for a fact that if someone wanted to hurt you through someone, they would pick Molly anyway! You know why? Because it's obvious to anyone with eyes that you love each other! Now go. Go, and you tell her, tell her that you love her and that you aren't going to keep up this ridiculous charade!"

John finally took a breath, feeling that he had gotten this right for once. Looking at the determination in Sherlock's eyes, he knew he had done his duty as a best friend. He had secured Sherlock's happiness, and that, he mused as he watched Sherlock rush out of the flat, forgetting his coat while he was at it, was the most important thing he could do in Sherlock's life.

John noticed something after having properly thought over the situation. The composition Sherlock had been working on. It was titled _Molly's Lament_. Well, John thought, that ought to change soon. To a much happier tune hopefully.

 **Well that's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
